This invention relates, in general, to a method of characterizing the level of cleanliness, including, but not limited to, a method of characterizing the amount or organic contamination on an inorganic surface.
Surface analysis methods such as Auger electron spectroscopy (AES) and X-ray photoemission spectroscopy coupled with sputter profiling have been used in the semiconductor industry to determine the thickness of organic or inorganic contaminates present on a semiconductor surface (an inorganic surface). Although AES and x-ray emission spectroscopy methods are very accurate, one drawback of using these methods is that they are costly and time consuming.
In a semiconductor manufacturing environment it would be advantageous to determine the level of cleanliness of an inorganic surface within a short period of time where it would be easy to evaluate potential improvements, rather than having to send out a sample to be tested. Thus, it would be desirable to come up with a low cost, fast method of characterizing and quantifying the thickness of organic contamination present on an inorganic surface.